Funniest and Craziest Drive Thru Ever
"All I got was fries, thanks a lot" Keegan to Owen and Alex Info Funniest and Craziest Drive Thru Ever is a video on the SpringCast Channel featuring SpringCasters Keegan Click, Owen Nelson, and Alex Sexton. Plot Keegan, Owen, and Alex went to Wendy's for lunch after they had a massive blast at Sky Zone, Alex's mom could only give the trio $20 for the three of them, what Owen didn't realize was the price of one burger at the restaurant, since they lied about the price of the burger, where Keegan could only order fries. Transcript Owen - Wassup y'all, ya boy Owen here. Today, all th- Alex - Owen don't do that. (Owen pokes head out window) Owen - Sorry guys, they gotta take a while for their meal. Keegan - How much is a small frosty? Drive Thru Employee - It is $1.41 after tax. Alex - Ooh do they have fries? Owen - So- Keegan - How much are fries? I like- Alex - I don't know Keegan, get a large fries. Keegan - How much is a- Owen - I-I don't know if the large fries are a good idea. A little too big. A little too much. Keegan - How much is a large fry? Drive Thru Employee - $2.50 after tax. (Owen points camera out window, then sticks head out window) Owen - Sorry, sorry I just wanted to do that (laughs) Keegan - I think I'll have a medium fry- (Owen points camera at Keegan) Keegan - -and a small vanilla frosty. Alex - Um. Drive Thru Employee - Anything else? Owen - Whatcha say? Alex - I think I said you- Keegan - Uh. Alex - Owen you spend $10 on food. Keegan - Actually, can you take the frosty back? Is that right? Owen - Alex it's only the three of us. Drive Thru Employee - You said you want to take back the frosty? Keegan - Uh, yes please. Owen - Oh lord. Drive Thru Employee - Alrighty, anything else? Keegan - Um, I think that's it. Drive Thru Employee - Alrighty, your total is gonna be $19.49. Alex - Alright. Keegan - Alright. Alex - Thank you. Keegan - Thank you. Owen - Alright, we did it, we did it folks. Alex - How am I gonna wash my hands? Alex - How am I gonna wash my hands Keegan? Keegan - I need the 20 dollars. Alex - Here you go Keegan. (Owen points camera rapidly) Alex - I'm gonna go wash my hands, Can we go inside and wash my hands? Keegan - Yeah. Owen - Are you sure about that? Keegan - I guess. (Owen points camera back to front) Keegan - I didn't want any of the chicken Alex. Alex - Owen you spent $10 on your food. Owen - It's only the three of us. (Keegan takes the receipt and change) Keegan - Alright, thank you. Keegan - (quietly) okay (Owen covers camera with hand, then uncovers it) Keegan - Copyright! Keegan - I don't want you to get copyrighted. Owen - It's okay, they won't know. Drive Thru Employee - Hello Keegan - Hello Drive Thru Employee - Take your time, lemme know when you're ready. Alex - Is that the Sprite Keegan? Keegan - Um- Owen - I think it is cuz- Keegan - The Sprite? Drive Thru Employee - Yes. Keegan - Okay, here. Alex - Thanks Keegan. Keegan - Yep. Alex - Hey Owen, here you go. Drive Thru Employee - That's the other one Owen - Is that the Dr. Pep. I think that's the Dr. Pepper. Owen - Alright, gonna- Keegan - I only got fries because of you. Alex - I'm sorry Keegan. Owen - I'm sorry. Keegan - (chuckles) It's alright. Owen - It was- I know it was my fault. Keegan - I'm just- (Owen chuckles) Keegan - I'm like- Owen - I didn't real- Alex - You can have some of my fries Keegan. Keegan - Thanks. (Owen laughs) Alex - Can we wash our hands before we eat? Keegan - You want the change, or can I keep it. (Coin hits tray, then Owen laughs louder) Keegan - K, now great? Alex - Do you have any tenders or some sauce Keegan? (Owen's snake laugh) Keegan - I have a memory of actually being in one of these hotels over here a while back, and just like- Owen - Same, my uncle- Keegan - It was- I was iddy biddy. Alex - I'm calling my mom. Keegan - And I was- okay. (Camera darts rapidly) Keegan - Why you calling her? Alex - (to phone) call Mom. Keegan - Hmm. Owen - What is going on? We're still filming. Keegan - Or not, this might not get on YouTube cuz I- Owen - It's ok, it's ok. Keegan - Alright. (Owen points camera at drink) Keegan - Oh, it's Pink Floyd but- Drive Thru Employee - There you are. Keegan - Okay. Drive Thru Employee - Have a good day. Keegan - Thanks, you too. Owen - I'll hold that. (Alex passes bag to Owen) Owen - Hang on, hang on. I don't wanna spill my drink. I'm- I'm holding too much here. Keegan - Yah- Owen - So should we park, should we park? Keegan - I mean you could get demonetized- Alex - Owen- Owen, can I see your food? Owen - Why would we get demonetized? Keegan - If I said- Alex - I need to check for my food. (Owen passes bag to Alex) (Keegan turns head to Alex) Keegan - All I got was fries, thanks a lot. Owen - Why are you blaming him, I ordered the $10- Keegan - I'm blaming both of y'all. Alex's Mom - (on the phone) Just wash your hands in the bathroom. Alex - Okay. Alex's Mom - (on the phone) -Unknown- (Alex looks through bag) Alex - Here you go, There's fries in this Keegan, there's two fries in this. Owen - Alright. Keegan - Just fries? Alex - Thanks mom, I'm gonna go inside. Alex's Mom - (on the phone) Love you, bye. Alex - Love you, bye. Alex - I'm gonna go wash my hands, Keegan I'm gonna go wash my hands, ok? Owen - Alright. Keegan - Is this small or med- Wait, this is small, this is small or? Alex - That's a medium. Owen - I think- I don- I can't tell the difference, I haven't eaten at Wendy's in so long. Alex - That's a- That's a medium, Owen got the small. Keegan - Wait, did you get a large? Alex - No, I got the medium. Owen - I don't know. Keegan - I ordered medium, what did you get? Alex - That's the- That's the medium. Owen - I don't remember what- Alex - That's the medium, that's the small. Owen - Ok. Keegan - Looks like more of a small than a medium. Alex - I'm gonna go wash my hands inside, ok? Keegan - Ok. Owen - Alright, go right ahead buddy. (Alex leaves car) Owen - (as the sound fades out) Can you hold these real quick, sorry. Keegan - Mm-hmm. Owen - Alright, I gotta- I don't know if there's enough room in here. Keegan - For? Owen - For the drink. Keegan - Move the- the sunglasses. Owen - Alright. Owen - Just the sunglasses? Keegan - Uh-huh. Yeah. Owen - Like up here, or in the glove compartment? Keegan - Up there. Owen - Ok. Keegan - Oh, there's a bracelet, oh hey here we go. Owen - Alright, thanks. Keegan - I didn't order the chicken tenders, and I get all the fries are mine, because- Owen - Yeah I know, It was my bad. Keegan - Yeah I know. (Owen and Keegan chuckle) Owen - we're gonna call it the funny drive thru time. (Silence for a few seconds) Owen - Is my meal in there? Keegan - "Fun times at the Wendy's drive thru line- Owen - -featuring Keegan, Owen, and Alex!" Keegan - There's a chicken- or Hamburger in there. Owen - I'm guessing that's mine. Keegan - Yeah. (Owen goes through bag) Owen - I thought it said $4.99 on there, cuz- Keegan - Yeah. Owen - I guess it just up'd its price cuz I ordered fries and a drink with it. Keegan - Ugh. Owen - Wish we had more money. Keegan - Yeah, not sure, I'm not sure why she didn't give us the whole $50, but oh well. Owen - Well, or $30 cuz you could've got something. (Owen chuckles) Owen - I also wish there was a time machine to go back in time to stop this from happening. Owen - Mmm. Keegan - I didn't even order water. Owen - so just fries, oh yeah, well you got water right there. Keegan - Oh, yeah. Owen - I'll pick that up. Keegan - Mm-hmm. Owen - Oh, I am so greased. (Keegan and Owen laugh) Owen - Why did I order Triple?! Keegan - Oh my god. Owen - (laughs) That's why it was raised. Keegan - You spent my money for chicken nuggets on your burger that's too big for you, what a shame. (Owen laughs) Owen - I'm a crazy guy, I'll tell you that. Keegan - And I'm the person who said "Oh let's go to Wendy's." Keegan - And Burger King- Uh- So I drive passed Burger King, I'm like "Oh can we go to Burger King, I'm like No We'll go to Wendy's, Ok, that sounds like fun." Owen - Yeah we probably shoulda- We probably shoulda had a vote thing cuz- Keegan - We should've gone to Burger King. Owen - Question, do you like Pickles? Keegan - Nah I'm good, I'm not really a pickle person. Owen - Y'know what, I'll eat em anyways. (Alex enters car) Keegan - Uh-huh. Owen - Oh man, oh they're sour. Keegan - Did you get chicken nuggets, what'd you get?